Waking Up A Castle Oneshot
by flyingpatronus
Summary: Katherine Beckett thought of all the things he had done for her over the years and she realized the one thing that people had been telling her ever since a certain mystery writer entered her life- she was head over heels in love with Richard Castle.


Waking Up- a Castle Fanfiction written by Hopethesinger

Hey everyone its Hope and this is my first time posting fanfiction here. I got this idea while I was sitting in church today. Yes I am such a good Catholic, focusing on fanfiction ideas instead of what's going on during mass. Anyway, this kinda just entered my mind and it has been nagging me all day so I decided to write it. I hope you all like it.

Summery- Katherine Beckett thought of all the things he had done for her over the years and she realized the one thing that people had been telling her ever since the mystery writer entered her life- she was head over heels in love with Richard Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Castle, its characters or its established plot. That belongs to ABC, Andrew Marlowe and the other writers. I only own this idea and seasons one and two on DVD. Trust me, if I owned the show, Castle and Beckett would be together and they would have a full musical episode.<strong>

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Katherine Beckett was in an alley that she was all too familiar with. Over the years, she had this place frozen in her mind so that she could remember where every trash can sat and where the yellow crime scene tape once hung. It was where her mother was killed all those years ago and where her partner, Richard Castle, was currently being held with a gun to his head. The man holding Castle was none other than Dick Coonan, the man who helped murder her mother and the man she killed the last time he had pointed a gun at Castle's head. <em>

"_Put the gun down!" She demanded holding hers out at him. _

"_Drop the gun Katie or poor Ricky here will have his brains scrambled!" He exclaimed pushing the gun farther into Castle's skull. _

_Beckett looked at Coonan's hateful glare and then at Castle's hopeless expression. His eyes were pleading at Beckett to do something _anything _that might save him. Slowly, she lowered her weapon, placing it gently on the ground without taking her eyes off the two men in front of her. _

"_Good job Katie, very good. I'd like to say that everything can work out peacefully now. However, that's not how I roll."_

_Gunshots fired and Richard Castle fell to the ground. Kate picked up her gun she tried to shoot Coonan but he was nowhere to be found. She ran to Castle and she placed his head on her lap while she applied pressure to his gunshot wound._

"_Beck-ett," Castle whispered, "it hurts." _

"_It's gonna be ok Castle. Help is on the way and they'll fix you up. I promise." Beckett assured him, "You'll be fine."_

_Castle smiled faintly at her. "I had a good time, Beckett. A really good time. Do me a favor and tell my mom and Alexis that I love them and that I'm sorry that it had to end like this." _

"_Don't talk like that Castle!" Beckett said, "The doctors will treat you and in a couple of days we'll solve cases together and you'll make crazy theories and pull my pigtails because you're Rick Castle and that's what you do." _

_Castle tried to move but winced in pain. _

"_Shh, don't move Castle," Beckett whispered. She looked around, hoping to see the bright lights of an ambulance. Where the hell were they? Castle _needed _medical attention and _fast. _He was dying right in front of her_

"_I'm sorry Kate. I'm so, so sorry," Castle said in between breaths. It was obvious that it was getting harder for him to breathe with every second that passed. _

"_Castle _you'll be fine_. I know it." _

"_I just. Wanted to let you know how much. I love you," He said before closing his eyes._

"_Castle," Beckett whispered. "Castle!" She exclaimed. "Castle quit acting and wake up! You can't leave me. You _promised _that you wouldn't leave me. Please wake up Castle!" she sobbed. _

_She couldn't believe it- Richard Castle- writer, father and the best friend she ever had was dead. He could never write another book or give her a cup of her favorite coffee and a bear claw. There would be no more late night burgers and shakes at Remy's or countless banters and debates. It was all over now and Beckett couldn't stand it. _

Startled, Beckettwoke up in a fright. She turned and looked at the clock which read 4:32 in bright, green numbers. She got up out of bed and walked into the kitchen replaying the events from her dream. Castle got shot. Castle _died _right in her arms and she could do nothing to stop it. The very thought of Castle lying on the ground in a pool of blood scared Kate. She wished that there was something she could have done to prevent him dying. She made herself a cup of coffee and she seriously contemplated calling Castle to make sure that he was alright. She was about to call him before she stopped herself.

'It's 4:30 on a Saturday morning! He's most likely sleeping.' She thought.

So Beckett sat on her couch with her steaming cup of coffee in one hand and her cell phone in the other. She sat staring at her wall. Thoughts and memories raced through her mind. She thought about all of the things that Castle had done for her and Beckett realized the one thing that people have been telling her for years- she was head over heels in love with Richard Castle. She didn't know how she came to see the light but she supposed seeing him die made her discover that she didn't want any regrets. She wanted _him. _

She waited until it was about 10:00, what she believed was an acceptable time to check and see if the man you love was still alive. So she slowly dialed Castle's number and waiting for him to pick up his phone.

"Hello?" A familiar voice said.

"Hey Castle," Beckett replied nervously.

"Hi there, Beckett! Is there a body for me?" Castle asked excitedly.

Beckett laughed. He sounded just like a two year old on Christmas morning.

"Um no, sorry." She said.

"Is there something wrong Beckett?" He asked.

"No. Can't I call you just to check in with no body involved?" She said harsher than she originally meant.

"Of course!" Castle exclaimed unaware of her sharp tone. "You just seemed nervous that's all."

"I'm ok Castle. I'm just checking in. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just writing an epic sex scene between Rook and Nicki for the next Nicki Heat book."

Beckett rolled her eyes at his obvious cockiness. "Of course you are. Well, I have to go Castle. I'll see you on Monday Castle."

"Until Monday Detective," Castle said before hanging up.

Beckett hung up her phone and then dialed another number. She had to do something she should have done a long time ago.

"Hey Josh? It's Kate. Do you think you can meet be at Remy's around three? We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you like this! I tried to make this as realistic as possible but I'm sorry if this is OCC. Comment and favorite!<p> 


End file.
